


Do the Creep

by Clarice_Tautou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Stiles, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_Tautou/pseuds/Clarice_Tautou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Steter Ficlet, drabble thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



> This fandom has stolen my life and I have moved past anger and righteous indignation to acceptance. I also recently found my way into the trash pile and would like to leave a gift for the Trash King Taylor *bows reverently*

“What are you doing?” Stiles heard the question but he was focusing so hard on taking the perfect sneak-a-pic that he missed the fact that it was being directed at him. It's a pretty good photo, in fact all the pictures he's managed to snap are pretty damn good except the one with the thirsty chick leering at him but he'll delete that one later. Stiles is flipping through his impressive (totally non-creepy) collection of 'hot train guy' pictures in order to blow Lydia's mind when a throat clears above him, he's about to snap at whoever it is that wants to annoy him when he locks eyes with none other than 'hot train guy' himself. Let the record state that 'hot train guy' is even hotter up-close, god damn. Then Stiles realizes that 'hot train guy' (and Stiles should get his name) is looking at him expectantly, “I asked you a question, what.are.you...doing?” Then 'HT guy' is looking down, at the phone in Stiles' hand, the phone that has a picture of his pretty face staring back at him, shit. To his benefit all he does is raise an eyebrow and ask “should I be concerned?”and Stiles is taken aback by how good this man smells, the velvet timbre of his voice, his eyes.... “uuuuuuuuuh...” is all he can manage in reply. The train screeches to a halt and the beautiful stranger says “the name's Peter” before disembarking and vanishing into the crowd.

It's been 5 minutes and Lydia is still laughing at him “well at least he finally noticed you right?” she said wiping away her tears and still laughing. This was not Stiles' finest hour but Lydia had assured him that all hope was not lost, this was of course before he had told her the whole story and she collapsed in a fit of laughter so there's that.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how you drabble? It's unbetad and unworthy but I had to post it because trash is trash and I wanted to add to the pile.


End file.
